


I just had to let you know you're mine

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Commitment, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Possessive Jon Snow, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: And today, flirting with Dickon once more had, again, given successful results. Results that now had her on her knees, her face buried against his mattress as he pounded into her, fingers leaving marks on her hips.Or, Jon and Sansa finally decide on where their office relationship is going.After some jealous sex sessions of course.





	I just had to let you know you're mine

"Dickon was staring at your tits again today."

Sansa snorted, shrugging in disinterest. The gesture caused the sheet to fall and reveal her milky white left breast to his gaze.

"Hypocrite," she whispered humorously as he stared at her chest. She rolled to her side to face him.

"I'm fucking you. I'm allowed to appreciate your boobs."

She giggled, resting her cheek on her hands as she gave him a contented look.

"You certainly do appreciate them," she replied coyly.

Jon grinned, his hand resting on the curve of her hip. He moved his head towards her, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

Sansa moaned softly, her hand sliding across his neck as she parted her lips beneath his. It was all the signal he needed to roll them over until he was settled on top of her, his cock already stirring as he slid between her parted thighs.

She broke the kiss with a gasp and her large blue eyes blinked up at him. "Again?"

"Hmm-mmm," he purred, his hands burying in her hair as he kissed her again. He swallowed her gasp as he filled her once more, his own moan lost against her lips.

He had his mouth on her twice already and had fucked her once since they came back to his from work. But Jon can hardly be blamed for his behaviour. Their relationship was still new and exciting, albeit not truly defined as anything other than casual dating at the moment. Still, the excitement and newness of it all made him horny practically all the time.

But due to the fact that they weren't sure how the news would be taken with him being her boss, they were keeping it secret from the office for the time being. And unfortunately, the idea of a single Sansa Stark was rather appealing to about three quarters of the straight males in their department. Jon was quite surprised that his face wasn't permanently set in a scowl. Jealousy was raging through him on an almost daily basis, making him need to desperately claim her.

Especially since Dickon seemed to think that, since no boyfriend was turning up to meet Sansa or surprise her and the fact she wasn't mentioning anything about a relationship, he could just flirt shamelessly with her.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, little moans catching in her throat as he began to move faster. He slammed his lips down on hers again, sliding his tongue across her own in a mimic of his movements below. She hummed appreciatively, her hand sliding over his shoulder and pulling him closer to her as she raised her hips to match him. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, eyes burning into her own as he growled a jealous outburst.

"Mmm. Next time Dickon, urgh, asks you, nrgh, out," he panted against her lips. "I'll urgh, I'll fuck you over my desk and, mmph, send you back out with my cum dripping from you!"

She whimpered, nails digging harder into his shoulder and her cunt fluttering around him. He smirked, proud at how his words could bring her to the edge so easily.

Her body slumped back once sated and he increased his pace, chasing his own release now. She nudged her nose against his cheek, lips trailing a path to his ear and his smugness was forgotten as she bit the lobe and whispered,

"Yes boss!"

"Fuck!" he growled as his hips jerked and he tensed above her. She grinned triumphantly through her gasps of pleasure as he rutted against her a few more times, his breath hot on her neck as he panted.

"I probably shouldn’t tell you I chose my top deliberately today," she muttered, smiling against his shoulder as he softened and slipped out of her. Jon bit her skin in response, grinning when she yelped. Immediately, he ran his tongue across the mark to soothe it.

"Do you enjoy tormenting me?" he huffed, nuzzling his nose across her neck, a soft smile emerging as she tipped her head back submissively. If he were to look up at her, he knew she would be fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

“Maybe,” she whispered, her hands running across his shoulders. Jon groaned, already feeling himself stirring again. She hummed appreciatively, hooking her legs around his waist and tugging him closer as she rose an eyebrow at him.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he moaned even as he obliged and leaned down to kiss her again. She grinned against his lips, pulling away to brush her nose against his.

“You think you can manage one more round? You’re not getting any younger!” she teased, her breath ghosting across his lips. He surged forward, crushing his mouth against hers as he pushed inside of her once more.

Death by Sansa Stark was hardly a bad way to go, he reasoned.

***

Sansa supposed it was rather wicked of her to sometimes make Jon jealous. But, if she were being completely honest, she was worried about their relationship. It had been fun, the dating part and definitely the sex part. But she wondered if they would actually become exclusive and committed. Jon's jealousy gave her a sense of hope that maybe he did want her to be his, in all possible ways. So, sometimes, she needed him to be rough and possessive with her just as much as she needed him to be sweet and gentle at other times.

And today, flirting with Dickon once more had, again, given successful results. Results that now had her on her knees, her face buried against his mattress as he pounded into her, fingers leaving marks on her hips.

She whimpered his name, her hand clenching the sheets above her head as she felt the pleasure stirring in her belly. Jon leaned forward, his body towering over her and the mere dominance in the act made her shiver, her cunt clenching in excitement.

“Yes,” he hissed, gripping her harder. Her tits bounced with every rough thrust, something he never failed to comment on for he loved how his words made her flush. “You like it when I make you mine don’t you, love?”

An undignified groan was all she could answer with, followed by a pathetic whine when he slowed his pace, sliding his cock back until barely the head was inside her and then slowly pushing back in. She shook her head, another desperate whimper escaping her as she pushed herself up and frantically thrust her hips back hard, trying to get him back into the rhythm.

“Tell me,” he growled, his hand sliding around her front and stopping above her navel. His fingers were within reach of her sex and the thought made her whine again. “Tell me,” he repeated, fingers dipping down to press against her clit. Her hips jerked at the contact. “Who makes you this wet?”

“You!” she groaned, reaching down to grab his wrist, trying to guide him into faster movements rather than the teasing he was adamant on doing. Jon’s other hand came down hard on her ass cheek, making her squeak in surprise.

“You cum when I say,” he whispered in her ear. Sansa swallowed her nervous excitement and slowly let her hand drop away. His hand cupped her bottom again, giving it a soothing squeeze. “There’s a good girl.”

“Oh god,” Sansa moaned. She wondered if it was possible to peak from words alone because she didn’t think she had ever been this wet before in her whole life.

“You always do as your told, don’t you Sansa?” he murmured. She groaned in response as he slid completely out of her. When she didn’t elaborate, he smacked her ass again.

“Oooh,” she gasped, flushing at the reaction. She could feel Jon’s smirk behind her as he moved his fingers in slow, teasing circles against her clit. Licking her lips, she mustered her words. “Yes, boss!” she cried, head dropping down into her arms, making her hips rise up to him in submission, her sex presented to his eyes.

“Fuck,” Jon growled, giving her ass another affectionate squeeze. She hummed appreciatively as she felt him line up and push inside her again. “Such a minx!”

“Your minx,” she replied with desperate pants. Already, his rhythm was back on track, the pleasure stirring in her gut once more.

“Mine,” he agreed, fingers rubbing harder against her sex. She flushed at the wetness she could feel against her thighs.

“Oh, oh, oh god, oh Jon!” she moaned before her teeth dug into her arm and her hips rocked, rocked, _rocked_ against him.

“That’s it!” he cooed, his hand dropping away from her as she came around him. “Cum for me. You’re such a good girl for me Sansa!”

She groaned as her body went boneless, her head rubbing against her arms. Only Jon’s hand on her hip kept her upright enough for him to continue thrusting into her. His hips were driving frantically against her, his grunts filling the air. Sansa gave a very unladylike groan as she clenched around him again, a fresh wave of pleasure claiming her body.

A delusional chuckle escaped her as she came down from her peak again, Jon’s nose nuzzling against her temple, his lips pressing against her ear before he rolled to the side. His hands were still clasping her hips gently and he used them to pull her against his chest.

“I suppose I should make you dinner,” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep already. She smirked at him over her shoulder.

“It is the least you can do really,” she teased. His eyes slid open halfway in a mock glare as he gave her ass a playful swat.

“Manners young lady,” he whispered. She bit her lip flirtatiously.

“Yes boss,” she purred. He groaned and flinging his arm across his forehead.

“You are really trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

She giggled as she buried into his side, humming contentedly as he slung his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss against her temple.

“We really should get up if we’re going to get food,” she said. He made a non-committal sound but he did roll away from her and step out of the bed.

She smiled as he stretched his arms above his head, her eyes roaming across the muscles of his back and down to his amazing ass. Feeling her gaze, he looked at her over his shoulder and gifted her a soft smile.

“I have stuff to make a pizza. Or a stir-fry maybe?”

“Mmm, pizza,” she replied. “Got to reclaim all the calories I just burned off.”

“And have some ready to burn for later,” he answered as he leaned across the bed and gave her a quick kiss. He grabbed his boxers and headed out of the room.

Sansa stretched out under the covers, basking in the warmth of Jon’s bed and inhaling the scent of him which lingered on the sheets. Her stomach rumbled then and it was that which finally made her lift the duvet off and leave the bed. She grabbed her dress, tossing it over her head as she walked down the corridor and into the living room.

Jon was in the kitchen, decorating a pizza base with a mixture of vegetables. She smiled at the sight before she turned and surveyed her surroundings.

“What’s with the white wolf décor?” she asked, her fingers trailing across the head of the wolf bookend on the shelf in front of her.

Behind her, she heard Jon close the oven door before his footsteps padded through to the living room. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist.

“You’ve only just noticed? How many times have you been to my house now?” he asked, the curl of his lips brushing her pulse as he smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him over her shoulder before she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck.

“Well, I don’t really see much of the house other than your bed covers, do I?”

Jon laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“No, I suppose you don’t,” he agreed, pulling her closer to him until she could tuck herself into his side and turn her head to admire the wolf tapestry on the wall above the fireplace.

“So?” she prompted, glancing at him.

“It was a sigil of my family centuries ago,” he replied. “The white wolf.”

“Huh,” she murmured thoughtfully. “My family have a grey wolf on theirs.” She snorted then, nudging him with her hip. “Ew, what if we’re related?”

“A Snow did marry a Stark according to my family tree,” he replied with a smirk. “I suppose we could be very, very, _very_ distant cousins.”

“Hmm,” she responded. “Just as well cousin marriages are acceptable in the majority of the world then.”

He froze and she immediately cursed inside her head.

“I didn’t mean that I wanted to get married!” she said quickly, chancing a glance at him.

“No, I know,” he replied quickly, giving her a small smile. He glanced behind him towards the kitchen. “Pizza will be ready soon.”

***

Sansa was acting weird with him ever since she had blurted out the sentence about cousin marriages. Jon had tried to act normal, tried to get the easiness back between them as they ate. But her eyes had been lowered and she had played with her food awkwardly.

Now, he was cleaning up the dishes as he tried to think of what to say or do to make things right. He wanted things to be serious between them but he hadn’t been sure about her own feelings. Sure, they had agreed to date each other and be exclusive but he still felt like their relationship wasn’t truly serious and committed as he wanted it to be. They had both been having fun to begin with and Jon had only wanted to make her happy.

But as he remembered her awkwardness at dinner, as he glanced over his shoulder to see her standing in his living room with her back to him and her arms wrapped around herself, he started to think that maybe she had wanted a commitment from him too.

“I, uh,” he started, reaching for the towel to dry his hands. Sansa turned towards him, blue eyes wide with apprehension. “I’ve been thinking for a while about us.” He gestured between them awkwardly before he stepped away from the countertop and walked towards her.

“Yeah,” she sighed, her eyes lowering. He frowned, his hand ducking under her chin to make her look at him.

“I want to tell people about us,” he stated firmly. Her eyes widened and he smiled at the adorable confusion on her face. “I want us to be an official, committed couple. If, if that’s what you want.”

“Yes!” she said instantly before she broke into giggles and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh god, I thought I had freaked you out with that marriage comment!”

“Well,” he murmured, pulling her closer and burying his nose in her hair. “You have to think of all the poor hearts I’ll be breaking.”

She snorted, leaning back to gaze at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. “Oh? Bagged myself a ladies man, have I?”

“I do know a thing or two about pleasing a lady,” he retorted, his eyes dropping to her lips. “I could show you just how much I know, if you want.” Sansa’s lips curved upwards into a seductive smile.

“Yes boss.”


End file.
